nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovian Communist Party
The Lovian Communist Party (LCP) is a former Lovian communist party. It was founded in the mid-1980s by August Magnus Donia. After several controversies partyleader Donia resigned yet stayed active as a member and important financer. His son Ygo August Donia was head of finances. The leader of the political party was Hengst Smid, the man behind the Messenger, until he joined the CPL.nm after which the party was dissolved. He took over in absence of the red-baron and remained the leader after the baron's return from exile. In early Febuary of 2010 the major superpower merged with the much smaller party the Lovian Republicans to form the Lovian Communist Republican Party but later left the coalition. The party collapsed after the death of chairman August Magnus Donia. Many members joined the CPL.nm, but others joined more conservative CCPL. History ]] ]] Founded in the mid 1980's by August Magnus Donia, nicknamed "the Red Baron" for his communist and socialist viewpoints, the LCP has been a controversial political party since the beginning. After the McCrooke v. Donia Trial in late 2009, the political party got nationwide attention in the media and became better known at the general public. Several shady figures, however, have had and still have, high positions in the party which is alligned with the powerful and controversial Donia clan. The LCP was created initially as a platform for socialist students to discuss politics together. Dr. Vladimir Boudenski, a university professor, adviced these students to take it to the next level and form a serious political party. Then it was Baron of Donia who invited the communists to his Castle Donia in the Emerald Highlands where they regulary meet, to this very day. He was also the main financer, and his son Ygo August Donia was also an important key figure, who is also the main press advicer and propoganda man. On 10 January 2009, Hengst Smid took temporary leadership over the party in order to protect it while Magnus Donia is in exile. Smid protested because of the frequent charges of sockpuppetry used to quash potential opponents and thus introduced an extra issue to the party's manifesto. A day later, the Germanian Empire - recognised by the LCP, but not by Lovia (Germany) - was declared a haven for the party. A flag emblazoned with Smid's new logo was flown in the Empire next to the national flag. Citizens of Germania, some of whom are exiles of Lovia and others potential immigrants, were able to hold discussions safely there. It was decided that ambassadors should be sent to other nations to spread the ideology and request help, but they were intercepted by Lovian spies who considered the action an offence. However, the decision was made to pursue this action from within the borders of the Germanian Empire and not Lovia, making it fully legal. A sensationalist report was published in the major Lovian newspaper La Quotidienne, speaking of the LCP's desire for revolution. Despite sources that clearly proved a desire to seek new party members and become influential, there was no evidence for revolutionary activity, which was wholly overstated. In response to the article - and in accordiance with the Lovian right to free speech - Hengst Smid began a new LCP-orientated journal named ''The Messenger''. The journal will tell stories from a different viewpoint to Lovian newspapers, speculate on the taboo subject of the exiled citizens and lay out plans for the working of a hypothetical Communist government. Former Viewpoints ::The LCP has some important issues: # Health care should be supported by the state. # The poorer one gets, the less tax he has to pay: the richer a Lovian is, the more tax he has to pay (as a relative percentage). # The strongest backs carry the hardest loads (as stated above). # At the age of 65, any man and every woman gets a pension from the state. No Lovian has to work past the age of 65, unless this is their personal choice to do so. # The state controls part of the economy. # No bonuses for businessmen in times of crisis! # No race or ethnic positivie discrimination: all people are equal and should be treated as such. # The Lovian royal family gets financial support: this goes only to the reigning monarch and his decendents, the rest of his family by marriage or by blood (nieces, nephews, sister- and or brother-in-law) do not see a penny from the taxpayers' hard-earned money! # Ensure equality for all citizens before the law and a proper trial with jury prior to penalty. # State controlled and funded education, health care, housing and employment finding # Supervision over foreign economic activities in Lovia # The prohibition of right, discriminating and reactionary forces of political nature # State controlled funding of the media and culture as a whole to maintain a high level of quality # The fighting of the capitalist culture of reward on a base of social responsibility # A complete break between the government and religious dogmas or practices # The embedding of socialist principles in the Lovian constitution (if more then 50% of the Lovians agree in a national referendum) Foreign relations On foreign relations: # Better relations with nations like Cuba and Russia. # No participation in foreign wars (like those fought by the US) # Sending much aid the poorer countries, and to warzones all across the globe, no matter what the political opinion of the government of those countries may be, even if the greatly differ from Lovia's: the people of poor countries should no pay for the mistakes of their government. # Enter the Wikian Union and build trading links with the European superpower Germany and her neighbour the Netherlands. Notable Former members * August Magnus Donia (founder, former leader) * Hengst Smid (former partyhead, now with the CPL.nm) * Alexander Serov * Owen1983 * Dr. Vladimir Boudenski * Ygo August Donia ''(Now with CCPL) * Marcus Villanova Publications * ''The Messenger See also * August Magnus Donia * New Socialist Party * LCRP * CPL.nm Category:Former political party